Reality and Truths
by Eliv.Thade
Summary: Just a little fic. Trying to decide whether I should continue it or not. DannyMac
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is hopefully Chapter 1 of the series that was spawned from the episode "Tanglewood". Hope you enjoy.

Title: Reality and Truths

Rating: um....let's give it an R to be on teh safe side.

Warnings: slash.

Couple: Danny Messer/ Mac Taylor

Danny Messer sighed when he heard the loud knock on his door. He sullenly got up and walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. It was exactly who he had expected.

"Figured you'd show up sooner or later." he stepped back, letting Mac Taylor in.

"What the hell, Danny?" was the first thing said, "I know you were watching that interrogation." Danny sighed again and flopped onto his couch. Mac remained standing.

"Look, I was a Tanglewood Boy, ok," he really didn't like admitting this, "I got out. You remember how only a small few get out once they're in?" Mac nodded "I was one of those few."

"You know you could lose your job over this."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want anyone to find out. Then Sonny went back on his word, and-"

"Wait, you know Sonny?!" Mac was angry now, Danny couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I knew him- I'm not proud of it, either." Mac paused after Danny said that.

"Proof. Show me the tattoo." Danny got up and unbuttoned his work shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and turning so he was facing away from Mac. He almost jumped when he felt fingers tracing the mark- almost. He turned again, to face Mac. He pulled his shirt back over his shoulders and re-buttoned it.

"God. Nobody was ever supposed to find out." he sat back down, his head hung and his hands clasped in front of him.

"Sonny mentioned knowing all about you. What did he mean?"

"It was a threat. If he goes to jail, I'm going to be in deep trouble." Danny finally worked up the courage to look Mac in the eyes. What he saw scared the shit out of him.

"Pack a bag. Bring at least a week's worth of clothes. You're staying at my place."

"Mac- I can't do that to you. If I stay with you, its not just my life that gets put in jeopardy. I really would prefer you to stay alive. You didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't have known." Mac grabbed Danny and pulled him up. Mac forced him to look into his eyes.

"No arguments," he pushed Danny toward the bedroom, "pack," when Danny hesitated, he added "now."

Danny did, brooding the whole time. He really didn't want to do this, but Mac wasn't giving him a choice. Ten minutes later, he emerged, suitcase in hand, "OK, lead the way."

The ride to Mac's apartment was made in total silence. The pulled up alongside the building and Mac looked at Danny, "Remember- no arguments."

"Got it." They got out. Turns out, Mac had a pretty nice place. Danny dropped his stuff in teh guest bedroom. It was late, he really wanted to sleep. He was about to hop into bed when Mac's head popped into the doorway.

"If you're gone when I wake up, I'll find you- and you'll prefer Tanglewood punishment over what I'd do to you. G'night." The door shut and Danny shook his head. It was going to be a very long week.

The smell of coffee woke him up in the morning. Took him a minute to remember where he was- Mac's. He reached over and put on his glasses. Getting out of bed, he strode toward the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to find that Mac had set out an extra coffee cup. He poured himself some and headed out into the living room. Mac was sitting on his couch, the morning's paper open in front of him.

"Mornin'" Danny said with a slight yawn. He sat down next to Mac.

"Hey. You're not going into work this week. Neither am I. You're going to stay here, with me, until this matter is taken care of."

"Mac...thanks." Danny turned to look at him. He saw something that he could only identify as affection in the steel-blue eyes staring back at him. It was gone in a second, though, so he couldn't be sure.

"No problem. So? Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Danny...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you become a Tanglewood Boy?" Danny sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Pelham went after my dad. They beat him up pretty bad. He spent a year and a half in ICU. He's still confined to a chair," he gave a sad laugh, "Tanglewood offered me the opportunity for revenge. I was barely 17. It sounded good to me. I got out after three years, went to college, then came to work for you. I never really thought about them until now."

"How'd you get out?"

"Promised that I'd never voluntarily mention my relationship with them, and they would forget all about me." Mac reached up and cupped Danny's face, noting how the other man leaned into his touch. He could see all the emotions and turmoil behind those sapphire eyes.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Danny's hand snaked up to meet Mac's, his fingers entwining with his boss'.

"I know how to handle myself, Mac."

"That's the part that scares me." Mac's phone range. Their hands fell apart, Danny indicating that he was going to go get changed.

"Taylor."

'Mac! Where the hell are you. Danny's not in either."

"Calm down, Stella. Danny's with me. Neither of us will be in all this week. Safety measures."

'Oh, okay. Behave yourself.'

"Will do. Bye, Stella."

'Kay, Mac. Bye.' she hung up.

"Stella?" Danny's voice penetrated the semi-silence engulfing the room.

"Yeah. Wanted to know where you were and why we weren't in yet."

"Mmmmm..." Danny sat back down on the couch. A plain black shirt and a pair of faded jeans gave him a very laid-back look. Mac laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok. Dn't worry." he gripped Danny's chin, turning teh man to face him. He leaned in, lightly touching their lips together. When there was a response, he deepend it. Soon, his tounge was mapping Danny's mouth while his hands played with the hair and the base of his neck. He laid them on the couch so Danny was underneath him. He broke the kiss and removed Danny's glasses.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he said. Danny just brought him down for another kiss. The next few hours were spend bringing each other to the height of pleasure.

FIN! So, should I continue it, or not?


	2. Chapter two

Hey! Chapter 2! I am so dedicating this chapter to Bev (lexijones, aka, bjjones) because I am in love with her vampire series. She so rocks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I love you.

Danny rolled over, instinctively curling closer to the warm body in bed next to him. He paused, wonder what he was doing in bed next to a warm body. Then, it came back. Mac, hot kisses, desperate touching, feeling, clothes everywhere. He sighed, a content smile on his face. Sometimes, his job wasn't all that bad. Mac woke a minute later, turning to face Danny.

"Hey. You ok with this?"

"Never been better." He gave Mac a light peck on the lips. Mac smiled, a real one. Danny didn't get to see them that often. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Mac truly smile. There was a light knock on the door.

"Just a minute," Mac hollered. He got up, threw on the first shirt and pair of pants he found, then opened the door.

"Hey, Mac." Stella walked in.

"Hey yourself. How was work?"

"Don't even go there. I thought I might stop by, check on Danny. How is he?"

"He's doing OK. He's sleeping right now."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes, sleeping. I, uh, kinda had him explain everything last night. He was…pretty tired when he woke up this morning. I think everything is just coming too fast."

"Ah. Well, I wouldn't want to intrude on his beauty sleep. I'll see you later." She turned to leave, she stopped when Mac spoke.

"Stella, be careful, ok?"

"Ok. Will do. Bye." She walked out, shutting the door softly behind her. Danny walked out of the bedroom, sans a shirt.

"She didn't buy that," he said.

"And why is that?"

"One- You're wearing my shirt," Mac looked down, so he was, "and two- you yelled for her to wait a minute before you opened the door. That just might have woken me up."

"Oh really? Now, why could I ever want you to be awake?" He backed Danny up against the wall.

"I don't know. There're a lot of reasons I guess. Like the fact that I can cook and you can't."

"How'd you know that?"

"Stella."

"I'll have to talk to her about that. So, you can cook?" He claimed Danny's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, hungry?"

"Starving." They worked their way to the bedroom and got halfway there before the phone rang.

"Let it ring." Mac told Danny. Danny was sorely tempted to disagree, but they both stopped dead in their tracks when the heard the voice on the other line.

"Don't think that he's safe with you, Detective Taylor. He isn't safe anywhere anymore. He turned his back on us, so we need to collect. We'll be watching." Danny slumped against the wall nearest him.

"I told you that your life would suddenly make its way into the equation. You should have just let me take care of it."

"Danny, what did I tell you before you set foot in this apartment?"

"No arguments. But, still, I don't want you to suddenly turn up dead because of me. I really don't want that happening."

"I can handle myself. I was a marine, remember?"

"Yeah. That still won't prepare you for what these guys will come up with. The guys you met were just thugs- newbies. The top dogs, they have more money, more connections, and more brains. You really don't want to get caught with them on your bad side."

"Too bad, they already are. Come on, up," He reached out a hand and Danny took it, hauling himself up off the floor. Mac looked at the clock, "It's 5:30. You go take a shower, and I'll order a pizza."

"What? I don't get a complimentary backwash?"

"Maybe next time. Right now, I'm more concerned about your safety."

"Got it." Danny gave Mac a light kiss before heading in the direction of the bathroom. Mac sighed.

"He's such a flirt." He said once he heard the water turn on.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny squinted into the setting sun. He was sitting on Mac's roof with a content smile on his face and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"What are you smiling at?" Mac asked, nuzzling the smooth skin behind Danny's left ear.

"Nothin' in particular," he really wasn't, he was just…ok, "I do have a question, though."

"Shoot."

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Because, losing you would hurt too much. I just…can't, ok?" Mac laid his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Mmmm…'kay," Danny wasn't near done with this conversation, "So, why'd you become a CSI?"

"Long story."

"Not going anywhere, remember?"

"Yeah. After I got out of the Corps., I still wanted to do something for the city I called home, so I got a degree in criminalistics, applied for the job and wound up here. Long story short, I just wanted something to do and this sounded cool.

"Hmmm…wish I could say the same."

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. Now, come on. It's getting cold." Mac stood and offered his hand to Danny. When the other man was standing, he turned toward the stairs.

"Wait up." Danny called, jogging toward Mac. He stepped in from of the older man, put one hand on either side of Mac's face and kissed him thouroughly.

"What was that for?"

"Just a thank-you."

"Do I get more downstairs?"

"Maybe," Danny headed for the stairs. He heard Mac chuckle, "You gonna come find out or what?" he said, smiling.

"Coming, dearest." Now it was Danny's turn to laugh. When Mac caught up, he slipped an arm around his waist. When they got back to Mac's apartment, there was a girl waiting outside his door.

"T.J., what are you doing here?"

"You've got mail," she pulled a small package out of her pocket, "Careful, it's heavy." Mac took it.

"Thanks. Uh, T.J., Danny. Danny, T.J."

"Hey, Mac's told me a lot about you. I guess he finally snagged you, huh?"

"You could say that…"

"T.J.!" a call came from down the hallway.

"Gotta go. Nice work, Mac." As T.J. walked down the hall, Danny turned to Mac.

"Who is she?"

"T.J. is a girl, who is interested in forensics, is in a foster home, and has a single foster mother that works from 6-8. I watch her when she gets home from school. She's good to bounce theories off of."

"And she knows about us."

"Relax, Danny. She's OK with is. I have a suspicion that she's bisexual anyway. Either way, she's pretty open-minded."

"Whatever you say."

"C'mon, get inside." Mac said as he opened the door. Danny backed Mac up against the wall when they got inside. He kissed Mac slowly, savoring the moment. When the primary need for oxygen made itself apparent, Danny pulled back, staring into Mac's eyes. He could see all the emotions running through them.

"I love you, Mac. Really and truly, I love you." Mac kissed him.

"I love you back." Another kiss and a light push toward the bedroom was all it took to get Danny moving. They made love twice that night. Not quick sex, this was meaningful, slow and loving. They took their time, opening their souls to each other.

When Danny woke up the next morning and Mac wasn't next to him, he started to panic. Then, he heard Mac's voice from down the hall. Mac's figure appeared in the doorway, his cell phone pressed to his ear. Between nods and murmurs of "yes" and "no", his face stayed steady, concentrating. After the final "uh huh", Mac hung up and turned to Danny.

"Good to see you're awake." Mac said.

"Mornin'," Danny said while stretching, "So, what's up?"

"Nothin." Mac said, but he could tell Danny wasn't convinced.

"Mac…tell me, what's up?"

"You remember that package from last night?" a small nod from Danny, "It was a very small, but still deadly, bomb. It wasn't finished, but there was a note, a warning, more specifically.

"Mac, why didn't you listen to me when I told you to just stay out of it?"

"That isn't up for discussion, Messer. All that matters is you staying alive."

"Fine. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Promise, now come on. Up. There's breakfast in the kitchen." at the mention of food, Danny was up with his glasses on and heading toward the kitchen.

"Holy…did you cook all this?" Danny was looking at an omelet, OJ, toast, pancakes, and syrup.

"Would you believe me if I told you I did?"

"No."

"There's your answer. Good to see your deductive skills are sharp as ever. There's a place down the street that delivers."

"Really…"Danny had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Danny, you ok?"

"Yeah. Perfect." He kissed Mac, sat down, and started shoveling food into his mouth. Mac chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Danny, whatever you say." He sat down and started eating his pancakes.


	4. FORE!

Lazy days had always been on of Danny's favorite things in the world. Just being able to sit around and do nothing at all. These special days were made even better if you wound up with the person you love in front of a TV with the newest action movie playing. Yeah. These were the days he never wanted to end. It was 5:30 and he was sitting on Mac's couch watching "Flight of the Phoenix". The movie was just getting to the good part when there was a knock on the door. Mac answered it.

"Mac. Thank God!" said the frantic woman.

"Miss Brody. What's wrong? Has something happened to T.J.?" He stepped aside to let her in. Danny had paused the move and gotten up to join in the conversation.

"You mean she isn't here?" Miss Brody slumped into one of Mac's kitchen chairs.

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday. She delivered a package to me," Mac paused, "What makes you thing she's missing?"

"This is Sunday. On Sundays we always go out to dinner or a museum. A girl's night out. Well, I assumed that she had come here while I went out earlier. When I got back to the apartment, some things were out of place. I didn't think anything of it until I realized that she wasn't there and-" she was cut off by Mac's phone.

"Taylor." He said when he picked it up.

"Ah, Detective Taylor. We speak again."

"Who is this?"

"That's none of your business. Now, if you would be so kind as to put Mr. Messer on the line. I'm sure Ms. T.J. would appreciate it."

"What did you do to her?" Mac was angry, very angry.

"Nothing, yet. But I will if I don't speak to Mr. Messer." Mac sighed and handed the cordless to Danny.

"Messer." Danny said, apprehensive.

"Danny boy. I have a proposition."

"What is it, J.J.?"

"I see you remember me. How flattering. But not important. My proposition is this: you either use that smart little brain of yours and figure a way to get my brother outta jail, or Ms. T.J. here is returned in very bad condition. Then, I want a meeting between us. Just you and me, for old time's sake."

"You know I can't get Sonny out, J.J."

"Be creative." J.J. hung up. Danny put the phone back into its cradle and hung his head, locking his hands behind his neck.

"Danny?" no response. Mac tried again, "Danny."

"What?" Danny snapped, "Sorry."

"What does he want?" Ms. Brody's face was pulled taught with worry. He usually bright green eyes were clouded.

"J.J. wants Sonny, and me, or he's threatening to torture T.J."

"Oh no. Not T.J. She's already been through so much." Ms. Brody was crying now.

"Ms. Brody, we will do everything we can to insure T.J.'s safe return. What I need you to do know is go over to my couch and lie down. I'm going to call a friend and figure this out. OK?" Mac said, softly.

"Whatever you say Mac. I believe you." She got up and lay down on the couch. Mac looked at Danny.

"Explain. Now, Messer."

"J.J. is Sonny's brother. They were always tight. There is now way that the bosses approved this, so we know he's working alone."

"Whoa. Wait. I'm lost already. Sonny's file shows no record of a brother. And why you, specifically?"

"They're really step-brothers- that's when there wasn't any record. As for why me," he lowered his voice a bit, "I used to be fuck-buddies with J.J. before I met Sonny. Nothin' serious. It only lasted a few months."

"Why you? Why must you always be the one to get into all this trouble?"

"It's in my blood?" Danny tried. Mac smiled, barely. He moved closer.

"I gotta call Stella. It won't take her long to get here."

"I know. I'll go talk to Ms. Brody."

"Thanks, Danny." Mac gave him a light kiss and a look that said 'Don't try anything stupid.'

"You'll just owe me later."


	5. chapter 5

Danny walked into Mac's embrace, not caring who saw it. It was over. T.J. was safe, both he and Mac were alive and the only one seriously injured was J.J. He was going to live, and that would mean trials and prison time. Mac pressed a kiss to Danny's temple, thankful for his luck.

-Flashback-

After Stella and the detectives had cleared the Brody apartment and collected statements, he and Danny had basically collapsed into bed, exhausted and worried. They had both fallen asleep almost instantaneously. When Mac woke the next day, the bed was empty, the sheets cold and the apartment silent. The only clue was a not on the headboard;

_"I have to do this myself. I'm so sorry, Mac. I love you more than anything, but this is the only was to get T.J. back safely. Love, Danny."_

Mac crumpled the note with a muttered "Damnit, Danny."

-End Flashback-

And EMT walked up to the two men and tapped Danny on the shoulder, severing the embrace.

"Sir, I need to clear you before you can go home."

Danny looked at Mac who nodded and gently pushed him toward the ambulance. As he walked away, Mac thought to when he had received the call from Danny not two hours ago.

-Flashback-

He had paced for as long as he could stand it while CSIs searched his apartment. Sonny Sassone was still in jail, under maximum security, no checking out. Mac's cell rang from inside his pocket.

"Taylor," he said sharply.

_'Mac, it's me.'_

"Danny, thank God," he breathed a sigh of relief and waved Stella over.

_'Mac, I've got T.J., but I need someone to take J.J. out of here. I got him knocked out, but I can't leave and risk him waking up and running.'_

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

_'Because there is?'_

"What this time?"

_'I've got a few scratches; T.J.'s got a split lip and a set of bruised up knees. That's about it.'_

"Give me directions, we'll get you out."

_'Warehouse number 24, New York Harbor, second floor."_

"Thanks, Danny. We'll be there ASAP."

_'Welcome. See you then." _And then he hung up.

The directions had been relayed. Squad cars, ambulances, crime scene trucks, and the bomb squad had all been sent. They cleared the building and got to where Danny was. They cuffed J.J., who was starting to come around, and dragged him out. Danny followed, with T.J. not far behind him.

-End Flashback-

That brought them to now and an uncertain future. Mac was jarred out of him thoughts when Danny bounded up to him,

"I'm cleared. Let's go home."

Mac smiled and slung his arm over Danny's shoulders. Danny's arm snaked around Mac's waist. Mac looked at Danny and said,

"Home. That sounds nice."

-The End. Or is it? Tell me if I should continue with what happens to J.J. and such. Thanks much for reading this far.


	6. Last Bit

The apartment was silent. Nothing moved. Not even the man nobody saw that was waiting patiently in a darkened corner. He pulled out the revolver to check it once more before his target came home. He stilled and cocked the gun when he heard the snick of a key being inserted into the lock. Never let it be said the he didn't know how to break into places. The two figures stepped into the apartment, the younger being pushed gently by the older. He waited until they were completely inside before he stood up, and even then he didn't make any noise.

"Hold it." He said, gun aimed at the men in front of him. They both looked up, surprised. It was the younger one that spoke first.

"Sonny, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to-"

"Be in jail?" Sonny continued for him, "yeah, actually. But you see, this friend of mine came by and said I could leave, long as I didn't cause any trouble. So I did. I headed to the hang out and heard what happened between you and J.J. Shame he'll be in jail when you finally go away."

The two men exchanged nervous glances. The older made a move for his holster, but the gun moved to fast, he was sporting a clean wound in no time. This little distraction had given the younger man the time he needed to pull his gun and take a shot and Sonny. The last anyone ever saw of the gangster was that night. He was put into the ground three days later thanks to a gunshot to the head. His killer though wasn't present at the funeral. He was with his partner signing adoption papers.

They had talked about it on the way home from the warehouse.

"I think I want to adopt her, Danny." Mac had said a longing on his face that was rarely there for anyone to see.

"Who? T.J.?" Danny had answered back, a little surprised. He had never pictured Mac as the type to have a kid around, but now that he thought about it, Mac would make a great dad. He just didn't know how he would measure up. He'd never really had any home life. Staten Island wasn't the greatest place to grow up he'd always been in trouble at school or with his family. He was almost never home, staying instead with friends or even total strangers.

"Yeah, T.J." that snapped Danny out of his memories.

"That would be good. She's a really great girl, Mac; I can see why you're so attached to her. But with our schedules is it the greatest idea in the world?"

"I'd make it work. I just can't stand the thought of her ever going back into the system. She's got a really great future ahead of her."

"Yeah. Yeah she does."

They were with lawyers, theirs and Ms. Brody's. The conference room was nice, a large wooden table in the middle and a stunning view of the city out the window. Normally the papers would have taken a much longer time to be approved, but with Mac's record they went through in almost no time. The few judges they knew had helped out the situation as well, vouching for both men. Mac had his left arm in a sling from the bullet he took from Sonny. It was a flesh wound to the forearm, just barely south of the joint. The doctors wanted him in it incase of any nerve damage. He signed the paper in front of him and passed the pen to Danny, who in turn, passed it to Ms. Brody. It would take a while for it to be official, but T.J. was theirs now.

They walked out of the conference room and T.J. run up and threw herself at Mac.

"So, is it true, I get to live with you two?" Danny smirked, she reminded him of Annie in an odd sort of way.

"Yeah. You're our family now." Mac said, putting his good arm around her while Danny wrapped an arm around his waist. They may not be the most normal family around, but that was all right with them. They had each other, and that was enough, no matter what the future might bring.

Fini. This plot has finally gone to the big in the sky

There, it's done. I've written it. It's over. Not writing any more to it. I would, but I really hate this whole high-school thing. Blech.


End file.
